Mahou no Star Magical Emi: Episode List
1- "fushigi tanjō mahō no suta" ("A Wonder Is Born! Magical Star!!") (ふしぎ誕生 魔法のスター) Airdate: June 7, 1985 The story begins with Mai's maternal grandmother Haruko Nakamori leading the Magic Carat troupe through moving into their new residence while also loading some equipment prior to an exhibition while our heroine Mai has taken to attempting a practical joke with her little brother Misaki that sets the stage for a clumsy magic act much to the delight of her maternal grandfather Yousuke Nakamori; Misaki stumbling upon a stage costume sets the stage for the mirror fairy Topo to arrive on the scene and lead Mai to another location where he houses himself in a stuffed flying squirrel prior to explaining that he is charged the delivery of a magic bracelet to whichever child can perceive his presence as he leads Mai through the henshin sequence. Unfortunately, the Magic Carat troupe driving off without her forces Mai to give chase; a good Samaritan soft landing from Shou Yuuki later, Mai catches up to the Troupe at the Space Big Bang auditorium but has a bit of trouble getting in. Topo losing his footing and falling onto the stage ultimately catalyzes Mai's first transformation into Magical Emi which saves the show; shortly thereafter, Shou's destination is exhibited along with Shou's eventual arrival. 2- "mahō de debyu ! namahōsō !!" ("Debut by Magic! Magical Star Live Broadcast!!") (魔法でデビュー！生放送！！) Airdate: June 14, 1985 In an attempt to develop a healthy perspective of her recent henshin into Magical Emi, Mai dreams of watching her idol Emily Howell put on a prestidigitation exhibition as her mother Youko desperately tries to wake her up for school; while Mai bootstraps herself for her school commute, a TV producer named Shigeru Koganei takes an interest in Magic Carat catalyzed in no small part by Magical Emi. Shigeru's son Musashi arrives hoping to share the school commute with Mai who races past him into a secluded area to test her magic and runs right into Shou before racing off oblivious to the emerging logistical imbroglio that both Magic Carat and Junichi will visit unto her. Magical Emi's whereabouts inquired her, Topo foils Mai's attempt to come clean while Youko cares nothing of the collateral damage that she causes Magic Carat by forcing poor Mai on a family outing; fortunately, Junichi being completely engrossed in the movie and Mai's resourcefulness prove to be the ultimate deus ex machina along with Shou's well-timed arrival and speedy driving to the studio. 3- "aitsuno suki na bokushingu" ("The Guy That Likes Boxing") (あいつの好きなボクシング) Airdate: June 21, 1985 While preparing for the home commute, Mai has it explained to her that Shou Yuuki has quite a following among her female classmates; a clumsy tumble later, Mai's prologue with Shou becomes apparent when he promises to transport her to Big Bang where Haruko is directing everybody through preparing the stage for an exhibition. Unfortunately for Shou, the fraternal altruism of transporting Mai does not sit well with his teammates and it does not help matters when Shou has to act as a substitute when one of the members Akira Matsuo is sidelined with a cold. This becomes the forum for Shou's prologue of why he is a boxer rather than a magician to be demonstrated along with the dangerous opportunity the team captain delivers him: train and box with everyone else or drop the club. The sparring match with the Captain after school to extinguish the resentments of his teammates and to earn the privilege to be part of the boxing club along with Yousuke and Haruko's exhortation to Shou for his assistance effectively forces Shou to be in two places at one time; while overtly successful, it is ultimately a very draining method for Shou and the Captain to resolve their differences. 4- "fushigi shoku hapinesu" ("The Color of Wonder: Happiness") (不思議色ハピネス) Airdate: June 28, 1985 A news broadcast endowing rave reviews unto Magical Emi sets the stage for Shigeru to cash in on the publicity by having Magical Emi perform a series of concerts that Haruko thinks are meant for the entire troupe to perform as a choir -- a misunderstanding that Shigeru's assistant Madoka Kokubunji fears he will have to straighten out when he sends the car into a skid at the prospect of Shigeru composing the lyrics. The impromptu practice sessions necessary for musical proficiency get Mai in hot water with her family government that evening and creep out the groggy Shou the next morning; while Musashi muses about managing Mai as an idol, Madoka's delivery of the prospective theme song sets the stage for him to realize the full scope of the misunderstanding along with Shigeru in short order. Mai fuming at Shigeru's attempted guilt trip about the whole situation ignites the ultimate deus ex machina of Shou explaining Mai the fact that professional entertainers can and often do decorate their career with multiple talents; while the show is an overall success for Magic Carat and Shigeru, Emi finds that she has done her job a bit too well. 5- "ame notanabata fantaji" ("Star Festival Fantasy In The Rain") (雨のたなばたファンタジー) Airdate: July 5, 1985 Mai racing home to offload her scholastic payload before rushing off much to Youko's futile protests gives way for Mai's clumsiness to take a more prominent role than usual as Magic Carat prepares for its Star Festival exhibition. Junichi being less than satisfied with Mai's culinary assistance obfuscates Misaki's desire to be part of the action when he inquires Mai's tanzaku before he follows suit after Mai who races off to continue preparing for the exhibition after Shou teases her. The day of the Star Festival starting off rainy sets the stage for Misaki to be dejected all day in spite of such coping mechanisms as hanging lots of teruterubozos and it ultimately falls on Mai to cheer him up; after promising that Misaki's wish is not going to be rained out, Mai then takes the stage as Magical Emi playing the role of Orihime to grant Misaki's wish. 6- "suta no kagayaki wo hime te" ("Holding Shinings of a Star in Secret") (スターの輝きを秘めて) Airdate: July 12, 1985 Prosecuting community stewardship of the school one afternoon becomes the forum for Musashi to discover that not all of the data he picked up about girls as a kid is accurate while Mai learns that genres can be and often are mixed together with amazing results; unfortunately, Mai also finds that friendly gestures can bring about hostile results when she conjures some flowers for the director that helped her in the theater while performing as Magical Emi. Mai's entreaty to Musashi for his assistance in restoring social homeostasis obfuscates the efforts of Musashi's father Shigeru toward the same end; unfortunately, the only thing Mai's subterfuge accomplishes is for Musashi and her to be chased all over the studio along with the associated aftermath of such a disruption. Mai ultimately catches up to her »detractor« Director Kouenji to give him a piece of her mind but realizes that he has a very difficult job; an earnest heart-to-heart later, Magical Emi has a new professional ally in Director Kouenji. 7- "natsuyasumi kateika nyūmon" ("Home Ec. Primer During Summer Break") (夏休み家庭科入門) Airdate: July 19, 1985 An estatic Mai racing home with her report card with Musashi not far behind her sets the stage for a stark chauvinistic contrast between the Kazuki and Koganei family governments over their child relatives. While preparing dinner that evening, Youko explains Mai her perspective on domestic household administration being the purpose of married women as she promises strict summer training that becomes the forum to explore the divergent concourse of whether women should focus on domestic engineering such as is the case with Yukiko Hirota and whether men should catalyze their spouse's efforts not unlike the techniques availed by the culinary actor Morio Kazewatari. While still digesting Shou's tactless counsel to not read too much into a bad home economics grade as that is not all there is to being a lady, Youko greets Mai with the exhortation as collaborative hostess to Junichi's friends who generally make very poor company much to Mai's frustration at the toll it is taking on Youko who she now has to help nurse back to health. Shou's timely arrival to take responsibility for Misaki becomes the ultimate deus ex machina with which Mai can take a break to help Magic Carat; while Youko has made a full recovery, Mai learns to acknowledge and accept her fallibility. 8- "umibe no besutokiddo" ("The Best Kid on the Beach") (海辺のベストキッド) Airdate: July 26, 1985 Mai has one thing on her mind during Magic Carat's road trip to a coastal city: fun in the sun split between romping on the beach and swimming in the ocean. Endowed with Haruko and Yousuke's blessing as they lead the Troupe through preparing for a prestidigitation exhibition, Mai races off to the beach and intercedes for a boy named Jirou Ooyama whose elder brother Kenta is fuming over being denied admission; a low-level prestidigitation exhibition later, Mai has herself five new friends and a Shou-like rival in Kenta that challenges her to a dangerous diving contest off a high cliff with rocks at its base. Unfortunately for Kenta, Mai gives as good as she gets and successfully one-ups him when she secures a pair of Magic Carat tickets as a prize in a singing contest that night alongside Jirou at the festival; while he is a sore loser, Kenta proves himself a consummate innovator as he calculates the subterfuge necessary for the six boys to see the exhibition the next day after securing another ticket. In spite of Shou picking up on one small error Jirou made, the six boys make it inside where they lead the audience in demanding that Mai perform for them where she ultimately learns that the audience still enjoyed the show even with Mai botching a trick; when it comes time to part, Kenta races after Mai to send her off with a watermelon. 9- "bokushingu nante daikirai !" ("I Hate Boxing!") (ボクシングなんて大嫌い！) Airdate: August 2, 1985 Magical Emi coming off the euphoria of a well-received prestidigitation exhibition sets the stage for Shingo Sanada to approach her for a handshake of good luck in an upcoming competition; while the handshake costs her nothing for the euphoria it ignites within Shingo, it does set the stage for Shou to develop doubts about continuing to box when a playful punch from Shingo bruises his hand. Misaki playfully boxing the reluctant Topo inflames Mai's aversion for boxing and sets the stage for a sequence of events that demonstrates that neither side is truly accommodating of the other; Mai is unsettled by the prospect of people being hospitalized because of boxing while Shingo does not realize that his demonstration of boxing with Shou will not win people over to his way of thinking. Undaunted by the pain of his sprained ankle, Shou continues to train for his bout with Shingo in spite of Magical Emi waylaying him to dissuade him only to find that Shou has a healthy perspective of competition. While she still has an aversion for boxing, Mai ultimately comes to understand the importance of exerting one's utmost effort without regard to the epilogue. 10- "kōgen ressha ufo hadoko !?" ("Highland Train — Where is the UFO!?") (高原列車UFOはどこ！？) Airdate: August 9, 1985 Madoka Kokubunji loudly cheering the office politics of his supervisor Shigeru Koganei having worked in his favor when his latest handiwork is being broadcast gives way to Mai signaling an interest in investigating the rumored UFO landing site in Togaku City. Junichi has confidence in Mai handling all the logistics of riding on the train with Misaki; still, Junichi has charged Shou vigilance thereof during the journey. A boisterous and childish lady named Beeby ironically acts as a somewhat immature chaperon for Mai and Misaki as she claims herself an alien during a layover; unfortunately, the trio successfully getting back under way is cold comfort to a freak electrical storm breaching the train's electricity supply along with the temperance of three passengers whose quarrel Magical Emi has to break up with an impromptu prestidigitation exhibition. The »UFO« that Mai and Misaki set out to investigate is ultimately another mirror fairy that wants to demonstrate Beeby's prologue of stage fright; after Beeby and Magical Emi acknowledge their fallibility, the electrical storm dissipates and the train continues to Nagano where Beeby boards a train to Tokyo while Mai intercedes for Shou prior to the home commute. 11- "himitsu no sutaraifu" ("The Secret Life of a Star") (秘密のスターライフ) Airdate: August 16, 1985 Not much of the conversation with his boss Shigeru Koganei has to take place before Madoka Kokubunji realizes that the idea of being filmed for a documentary will not go over well with Magical Emi (aka Mai) who is washing dishes as the two men converse; undaunted by Magical Emi objecting this volition, Shigeru initiates his covert curriculum -- a drama documentary hybrid -- whose preparatory back-end logistics are of such turbulent complexity that Madoka is ready to throw in the towel. The filming of the drama proceeds apace without incident at first glance; still, the evidence continues to mount that Shigeru either has ill intentions or is clumsy with the logistics. A session of comparing notes with Topo and some eavesdropping later, Mai ultimately learns that it is not at all weird for showbiz to have a dark side -- Shigeru hoping to simultaneously acquire and redeem constructive karma with Director Takao whose own method of turning the tables makes use of the circumstances; a ferocious adversarial divergent concourse later, Shigeru is forced into eating a hefty dose of humble pie when his subterfuge is exposed and also when he himself is being wielded in a curriculum by his boss via Madoka!!! 12- "natsu ha hikari shoku no memori" ("Summer is Glowing-colored Memories") (夏は光色のメモリー) Airdate: August 23, 1985 A pair of frightened workers trying to convince the foreman to abandon the construction of a hotel because of a ghost anticipates the exercise in ghost-busting that Magical Carat will have to undertake once it clears the Firefly Valley; upon pacifying the frightened Misaki from Shou's ill-considered prank prior to arrival in Futaba Village which has been built up into a small town, Mai's abashment at her clumsy presidigitation upsetting Misaki gives way to learning that Tokuji has a richly colorful prologue as a widower. Seeing an opportunity to conduct a test of courage, Haruko swiftly agrees to lead the troupe through investigating the ghosts only to end up fleeing in such a panic that Mai is inadvertently left behind; upon coming to, Topo leads Mai through learning the truth of the ghost problem. Fuming mad but also curious as to the motives driving Tokuji's suberfuge, Mai ultimately decides that a henshin to Magical Emi is in order prior to Shigeru Koganei and Madoka Kokubunji's reckless arrival to film the resolution of the mystery; Tokuji's traps effortlessly nullified, Magical Emi corners Tokuji who wants to preserve a firefly breeding ground of such beauty that the hotel's construction plans are revised. 13- "kateikyōshi ha 16 sai" ("The Home Tutor is 16 Years Old") (家庭教師は16才) Airdate: August 30, 1985 Mai has had plenty of dynamic summer adventures that will make for some colorful tales to liven up conversations with her classmates; still, Mai soon finds that she cannot avoid the destructive karma she has accumulated by ignoring her unfinished summer homework -- or the turbulent family government of her father Junichi enjoining distance of her from Magical Carat for making one culinary mistake too many. Upon Musashi having discovered Mai hiding near Nakamori-ke, Shigeru Koganei and Madoka Kokubunji commiserate Mai's plight -- their counsel to signal an interest in attending cram school igniting an adversarial divergent concourse that illuminates Mai's fundamental irresponsibility as the root cause along with Youko quailing away from practicing some decisive family government regarding her daughter's studies. Even as Junichi has second thoughts about his earlier objurgation upon seeing Mai apply herself while bristling at Topo having successfully interfered her escape attempt from Shou's abrasive tutelage, the anguishing reality is that Magical Carat's televised presence will ultimately be in jeopardy if Mai cannot do her thing as Magical Emi; still, there is some latitude for the plaintiff to meet the defendant halfway as evidenced by Shou's lobbying on Mai's behalf. 14- "kotemari dai hana no suteji" ("Kotemaridai's Flowery Stage") (こてまり台 花のステージ) Airdate: September 6, 1985 Haruko broaching the possibility of a solo show at the theater without having to initiate a henshin to Magical Emi galvanizes Mai with excitement of such intensity that it soon becomes a Pandora's box at Kanzaki-ke later that evening -- her mother Youko reminiscing about when she herself took the stage while her father Junichi is concerned about Mai's studies getting lost in the lurch after he resolves the aftermath of Misaki's clumsiness with his food. The school day becomes quite vivacious as a result of Musashi's well-intended but ill-considered announcement of Mai's upcoming show; even with her classmates' collaborative support and Musashi delivering her an opportunity to rehearse away the stage fright in the gymnasium, Shou's playful derision along with a last-minute locale change leads to Mai's cerebral software crashing to the point where she has become indisposed; if that is not enough, the nature of showbiz politics is to where Magical Carat will lose face if Haruko cancels the show. As if she overheard Youko zealously leaping into her spotlight, Mai conducts some introspection while her classmates ultimately learn how their zeal has backfired on them; after a quick costume change complete with some sympathetic laughter, Mai initiates her magic show much to the audience's emphatic delight ... until she goofs on a card trick. 15- "kaze ga nokoshita kazaguruma" (風が残したかざぐるま) September 13, 1985 16- "suteki pawafurudoraiba" (すてきパワフルドライバー) Airdate: September 20, 1985 17- "kibun hayurete gakuensai" (気分はゆれて学園祭) Airdate: September 27, 1985 18- "mahō no hikari ni yume wo" (魔法の光に夢を) Airdate: October 4, 1985 19- "garasu koshi no romansu" (ガラス越しのロマンス) Airdate: October 11, 1985 20- "kiken na shattachansu" (危険なシャッターチャンス) Airdate: October 18, 1985 21- "ganbare ! dokidokigemu" (がんばれ！ドキドキゲーム) Airdate: October 25, 1985 22- "karatto akikaze kokoro moyō" (からっと秋風 心もよう) Airdate: November 1, 1985 23- "gomenne mi chan" (ごめんねミーちゃん) Airdate: November 8, 1985 24- "suzu no oto yomō ichido" (鈴の音よ もう一度) Airdate: November 15, 1985 25- "kawaii hōmonsha" (かわいい訪問者) Airdate: November 22, 1985 26- "kareha no shawa" (枯葉のシャワー) Airdate: January 6, 1986 27- "kokubunji san satsujinjiken" (国分寺さん殺人事件) Airdate: December 6, 1985 28- "tsuki ga ochire ba yō ga noboru" (ツキが落ちれば陽が昇る) Airdate: December 13, 1985 29- "yuki keshiki . yume no kuni" (雪景色・夢の国) Airdate: December 20, 1985 30- "wain shoku no patei" (ワイン色のパーティー) Airdate: December 27, 1985 31- "naka yoshi fūfu no gizagiza moyō" (仲よし夫婦のギザギザ模様) Airdate: January 10, 1986 32- "o furoba de dokkiri !" (お風呂場でドッキリ！) Airdate: January 17, 1986 33- "tobe ! sunodoragon" (飛べ！スノードラゴン) Airdate: January 24, 1986 34- "ai to kanashi mino karintō" (愛と哀しみのカリントウ) Airdate: January 31. 1986 35- "yōsei no mori heyōkoso !" (妖精の森へようこそ！) Airdate: February 7, 1986 36- "kitakaze nihitoribocchi" (北風にひとりぼっち) Airdate: February 14, 1986 37- "tameraino kisetsu" (ためらいの季節) Airdate: February 21, 1986 38- "sayonara yumeiro majishan" (さよなら 夢色マジシャン) Airdate: February 28, 1986 Category:Mahou no Star Magical Emi Page